poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Says Mirror Mirror
''Winnie the Pooh Says Mirror Mirror ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It is an alternate version of Daniel Esposito's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, ''RatiganRuls' film ''Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, TheAngryPepe's Film ''Sora Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' and 76859Thomas' film, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The First and Good Queen, Snow White's mother died in child birth, and her father, the King (Sean Bean), marries once again with an evil sorceress named Clementianna (Julia Roberts), the most beautiful woman in the land and raises Snow White. One day, the king leaves to fight a great evil that has invaded the land but never returns. Queen Clementianna rules in his absence and keeps Snow White in the palace. Ten years later, Snow White (Lily Collins) having turned eighteen years old, desires to see her kingdom. Defying Queen Clementianna's orders, she leaves the palace. Arriving at a forest, she meets Prince Andrew Alcott (Armie Hammer) who has been robbed by thieving dwarves. She and the Prince are drawn to each other but go their separate ways. Snow White arrives in the town, and finds the once-happy townfolk are destitute due to Queen Clementianna's greed. Meanwhile, Prince Alcott finds his way to the palace. Queen Clementianna realizes he comes from a wealthy kingdom, and throws a ball to woo the Prince to solve her financial problems. Snow White secretly attends the ball, planning to ask the prince to help her restore the kingdom. Queen Clementianna notices them dancing and orders her manservant Brighton (Nathan Lane) to take the princess into the forest and feed her to the Beast (Frank Welker) that lives there. Brighton takes Snow White to the forest, but he releases her and urges her to run. Snow White flees the Beast and collapses at the door to the Seven Dwarves' house. She wakes up to find the dwarves Grimm (Danny Woodburn), Butcher (Martin Klebba), Wolf (Sebastian Saraceno), Napoleon (Jordan Prentice), Half Pint (Mark Povinelli), Grub (Joe Gnoffo), and Chuck (Ronald Lee Clark). Queen Clementianna levies another tax among the starving people to pay for the parties she throws for Prince Alcott. Brighton collects the taxes, but, on the way back to the palace, the dwarves rob Brighton and steal the money. Snow White sneaks away to return the money. The townspeople and the Town Magistrate (Alex Ivanovici) are overjoyed to have their money back and Snow White lets the Dwarves take credit for it, earning them the people's acceptance and gratitude. Meanwhile, Queen Clementianna informs Alcott that Snow White is dead. When the Prince finds out that the bandits have robbed Brighton, he goes after them, unaware of the awful things the Queen has done. In the forest, Alcott discovers that Snow White is alive and in league with the bandits. Each believing the other to be in the wrong, Snow White and Alcott duel. Alcott returns to the Palace defeated and informs the Queen that Snow White is alive. Queen Clementianna goes to her Mirror House, within which lives her reflection, the Mirror Queen (Lisa Roberts Gillan). Displeased that Brighton had lied about Snow White's death, Queen Clementianna has the Mirror Queen temporarily turn Brighton into a cockroach. The Queen requests a love potion so she can make the Prince fall in love with her. The Mirror Queen repeatedly warns Queen Clementianna that there is a price for using dark magic, but Queen Clementianna refuses to listen. The potion, however, turns out to be a 'puppy love' potion and the Prince becomes devoted to her like a puppy dog. Under this spell, the Prince agrees to marry Queen Clementianna. She then uses dark magic to create two giant wooden puppets in the forest and uses them to try and kill Snow White and the Dwarves. Snow White is able to cut the strings of the puppets and break the spell. Snow White and the Dwarves crash the royal wedding and capture the Prince before Queen Clementianna and Brighton arrive. Back in the forest, the still-cursed Prince wishes to return to the Queen. Snow White kisses Alcott and the spell is broken. Snow White encounters Queen Clementianna who reveals that she can control the Beast that has been plaguing the forest and sends it after Snow White. Prince Alcott tries to save Snow White, and after the struggle, the Beast captures the princess. However, the Beast hesitates in killing her and Snow White sees that it wears a necklace with a moon charm on it similar to the one the Queen wears. She cuts the chain with her father's dagger and the Beast suddenly becomes engulfed in light. Queen Clementianna begins to age, and the Mirror Queen says this is her consequence for using dark magic. The Beast turns out to be Snow White's father, who has no memory of the last ten years. Grateful to Alcott for his assistance, the king agrees to let him marry Snow White. During the wedding celebration, a crone in a hooded robe appears and offers Snow White an apple as a wedding gift. At first, Snow White accepts the gift, but as she is about to bite it, she realizes that the crone is Queen Clementianna. Snow White pulls out her knife and cuts a piece from the apple and gives it to Queen Clementianna, saying that that sometimes you must admit that you've been defeated. Accepting defeat, Queen Clementianna apparently eats the apple, poisoning herself as the Mirror House shatters upon the Mirror Queen, who calmly declares that it was Snow White's story all along. The film's epilogue reveals what happened to the Dwarves: Grimm becomes a teacher again and writes a book of fairy tales, Napoleon becomes a hairdresser, Wolf "returned to his pack", Half-Pint finds a girlfriend, Butcher becomes a flyweight champion, Chuck joins the royal circus, and Grub continues to eat. Now they can live happily ever after just like any other fairytale. The cast, led by Snow White, engage in a Bollywood-style musical number during the closing credits. Trivia * The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Louis, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Philip, Diesel 10, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psyhor Rangers, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Professor Ratigan, Fidget, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, Prince Hans, Myotismon, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, Prince Hans, Myotismon, The Trix, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, and Team Rocket will be working with Queen Clementianna. * Both Timon and Brighton were played by Nathan Lane. * Mirror Mirror was released in theaters in 2012, the same year as Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery was released on DVD, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Series 3 and Thomas & Friends: Series 16 were on air and Pokémon 4Eever and Pokémon Heroes ''were re-released on Blu-Ray by StudioCanal in the UK. * ''Mirror Mirror was released on DVD by StudioCanal as well as re-released Pokémon 4Eever ''and ''Pokémon Heroes on Blu-Ray. * Both Frozen and Mirror Mirror are winter-themed films. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers